Motor Road and Rail
Motor Road and Rail (previously known as Tomica World and currently Plarail Thomas in Japan) is a battery-operated system manufactured by TOMY. The engines run on plastic blue track and the roadway vehicles run on a grey road. "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" is not compatible with other toy brands, although the vehicles in the range fit well on Wooden Railway track and vice-versa. Outside Asia, HiT Toy Company bought the license for the range in 2007 and replaced it with the TrackMaster range. TOMY Trains In 1992, TOMY announced a line of Thomas and Friends characters in their (now discontinued) TOMY Trains range. The trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue tracks. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie, Clarabel, and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas's Day Out: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel with an oval of track * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel, and trucks with sheds and raised tracks In 1994, TOMY released the following models, each with a tender and a driver: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry In 1998, the range was discontinued and replaced with a new line, based upon the Plarail system already in use in Japan. Engines 1992 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 1993 * Henry with Box car and Log car 1994 * James with Cattle truck and brakevan * Percy with fuel tanker and mail coach 1995 * Gordon with green express coach 1996 * Edward with Box car and truck * Toby with Henrietta and truck 1997 * Duck with S. C. Ruffey and Toad * Diesel with milk wagon and fuel wagon * BoCo with truck and tar wagon 1998 * Donald with two trucks * Oliver with red coaches 1999 * Douglas with red truck * Ben with china clay trucks * Stepney with truck and a brakevan * Mavis with the breakdown train 2000 * Lady with lavender trucks * Diesel 10 with two gold trucks 2001 * Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach 2002 * Bill with trucks full of coal 2003 * Harvey with works coach and flat bed * Salty with trucks with tarped cargo 2004 * Emily with one of her coaches * Murdoch with truck * Spencer with his special coach 2005 * Arthur with truck full of fish and box car 2006 * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with roof tile trucks * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach * Rusty with red narrow gauge coaches 2007 * Rosie with trucks full of balloons * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with slate trucks * Rocky with red flatcar with crate 2008 * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches 2009 * Stanley with blue truck and log car 2010 * Hiro with truck of paint 2011 * Dash with two trucks of logs 2012 * Belle with water and fuel tankers * Flynn with water tank trailer * Victor with truck and flat bed 2013 * Luke with truck of paint and yellow log car 2014 * Stephen with truck with crown * Connor with blue express coach Vehicles 1996 * Bertie 1998 * Bulgy (red) 2000 *Lorry 1 2003 * Elizabeth 2004 *Bulgy (green) Packs 2003 * Diesel, Cargo, and Freight Wagons (Includes Scruffey with barrels, red truck with trees, brown truck with fruit, green truck with fish, and the Breakdown Crane) * Thomas with the Jet Engine and DVD 2005 * Metallic Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Steam Along Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 2006 * Thomas with the Chinese Dragon, Troublesome Trucks and DVD 2007 * "Busy Bee" James with flatbed * Chocolate-covered Percy with mail coach and fuel tanker * Percy and Freight Cars 2009 * Percy and Happy Action Wagons * Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride * Percy and Circus Wagons set with special Percy, bumpy circus truck, spinning circus car, slate truck with chickens, and a circus van 2010 * Hero of the Rails pack - Spencer, Hiro, and Rocky * Thomas on Parade set with special Thomas, bumpy truck, chocolate tanker, Old Slow Coach, and special Sir Topham Hatt figure * James and Pasture Wagons set with special James, truck with milk churns, cow truck, and slate truck with pigs 2011 * Hiro and Aquarium Wagons * Tired Face Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Shocked Percy and Rocky 2012 * Gordon and Zoo Wagons set 2013 * Patchwork Hiro * Mystery of the Blue Mountain Yellow Victor and Kevin 2014 * Percy and Dinosaur Wagons * James and Amusement Park Freight Cars * Connor and Caitlin Super Express King of the Railway Set Talking engines Talk 'n' Action engines In 2000, Talk 'n' Action engines were released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first carriage is connected to them and cannot be taken off. Three of them were released outside of Japan. * Talk 'n' Action Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Percy with fuel tanker and mail van (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action James with cattle truck and brakevan (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Gordon with green express coach (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Henry with fish van and log car (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Toby with Henrietta and truck (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge (discontinued) Plarail talking engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese were released in 2004. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (only in Coal and Water Depot set; discontinued) * Percy with works coach and fuel tanker (discontinued) * James with red Express coach (discontinued) * Gordon with green Express coach (discontinued) * Henry with green Express coach (discontinued) * Edward with mail van (discontinued) In 2011, the talking engines were discontinued but in 2013, some of the engines were brought back with updated cars and new voices from the Season 9- present voice cast. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Percy with Mail coach and brown wagon * James with Blue express coach * Hiro with red open car * Gordon with Passenger Car (coming soon) Destinations * Rail Drawbridge (discontinued) * Long Rail Tunnel (discontinued) * Road and Rail Tunnel (discontinued) * Engine Turntable (discontinued) * Road Turntable (discontinued) * Country Station (discontinued) * Road Tunnel (discontinued) * Toll Booth (discontinued) * Automatic Crossing (discontinued) * Knapford Station (discontinued) * Suspension bridge (discontinued) * Engine Sheds and turntable (discontinued) * Cranky and Bulstrode at the Docks (discontinued) * Sodor engine wash (discontinued) * Station crossing accessory kit (discontinued) * Steam Along water tower (discontinued) * Quarry loader (discontinued) * Water tower and coal loader (discontinued) * Harold and cargo delivery (discontinued) * Elsbridge Crossing station (discontinued) * Sodor Rail Yard (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain (discontinued) * Harold, Terence, and Windmill Scenery Set* (discontinued) * Thumper and Boulder Scenery Set* (discontinued) * Harold and Windmill Scenery Set (discontinued) * Talking Caroline at Wellsworth Station* (discontinued) * Talking Trevor at Vicarage Orchard* (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Office* (discontinued) * Conductor's Office* (discontinued) * Mail Office* (discontinued) * Thomas Rail Map* (discontinued) * Panorama Bag* (discontinued) * Thomas Go Out Solid Map* * Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour* Expansion Packs * Diesel expansion pack - Diesel with milk wagon, fuel tanker, and tracks (discontinued) * Talking Percy expansion pack - Talk 'n' Action Percy and tracks (discontinued) * Railway expansion 1 - fuel tanker, truck, brakevan, and oval of track with sidings (discontinued) * Railway expansion 2 - milk wagon, boxcar, truck, and oval of track (discontinued) * Track expansion pack (discontinued) * Red express coach (discontinued) * Raspberry syrup tanker and buffers (discontinued) * Blue freight car with rocks (discontinued) * Brown freight car with barrels (discontinued) * Green freight car with fruit (discontinued) * Annie and Clarabel Set - Annie, Clarabel, milk tanker, and troublesome brakevan (discontinued) * Sodor Passenger Car Set - Green express coach, Henrietta, Toad, and flatbed with crates (discontinued) * Sodor Crane Set - Breakdown train, S.C. Ruffey, and fuel tanker (discontinued) Sets Sets marked with an * were only released in Asia. * Thomas Starter Set (discontinued) * Thomas Medium set (discontinued) * Thomas Big set (discontinued) * Thomas Giant set (two versions; discontinued) * Thomas Ultimate set (two versions; discontinued) * Thomas Mega set (discontinued) * Thomas Adventure set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas and Harold Adventure Set (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Magic Rail set (discontinued) * Thomas Bucket set (discontinued) * Thomas Deluxe set (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine set (two versions; discontinued) * Water Tower Steam set (discontinued) * Steam Along Thomas set (discontinued) * Thomas Holiday set (discontinued) * Percy and Bulgy set (discontinued) * A Day Out with James Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Freight Cars set (discontinued) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (discontinued) * Thomas and Terence Deluxe Action set/Thomas and Terence Adventure set/Thomas at the Timber Yard set (discontinued) * Thomas Station set (discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky Crane train set (discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky Deluxe Action train set (discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race set (discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie set (two versions; discontinued) * Thomas' Big Race (discontinued) * The Great Race (discontinued) * Thomas' Railway Fun set (discontinued) * Thomas Water and Coal Station set (discontinued) * Harold at the Helipad set (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Wash set (discontinued) * Sodor Quarry Loader set (discontinued) * Maitwaite Station set (discontinued) * Calling All Engines! set (discontinued) * Thomas and Percy Bucket set (discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy Airport set (discontinued) * Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain set (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain set (discontinued) * Thomas Basic set* (two versions) * Thomas and Wagons set* * Thomas Tunnel set* * Thomas Bumpy Mountain Pass set* * Thomas Pounding Mountain Set* * Let's Create! Thomas Rail Visual Scene Set* * Stanley at the Station* (discontinued) * Thomas colourful turn rail set* (discontinued) * Thomas at the suspension bridge set* * Thomas dump car set* (discontinued) * Thomas first Plarail set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Hiro set* (discontinued) * Thomas' Cruise set* (discontinued) * Fire-Engine Flynn and Thomas set* (discontinued) * Thomas Works set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Percy Knapford Station rail set * Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set* (discontinued) * Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy's Airport Set* (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain and Engine Sheds Set* (discontinued) * Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set* (discontinued) * PlaKids Town Emily Set* (discontinued) * Thomas at Harold's Heliport Set* (discontinued) * Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack* (discontinued) * Knapford Station Extension Rail Set* (discontinued) * Thomas Snowplough Set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Elizabeth set* (discontinued) * Thomas Going Out Set* (discontinued) * Giant Thomas set* (discontinued) * Bill and Ben Harbour Friends Set* (discontinued) * Donald and Douglas Snowplough set* (discontinued) * Henry the Green Engine set* (discontinued) Trivia * Takara Tomy released Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy again in Plarail, but with more detail. * Elsbridge station was made twice as "Thomas Crossing Station". * The Talk n action Henry and Gordon were originally planned to be released to English speaking territories but due to the Talk n action range being discontinued, Henry and Gordon were cancelled. * Edward was originally planned to be released as a Talk n action engine but due to the discontinuation, Edward never made it to manufacturing. * As of 2014, James now has a separately coupled tender. * Donald and Douglas were the first tender engines not to have their tenders attached. Gallery File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Thomas File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Edward File:TOMYHenry.jpg|Henry File:PlarailHenry.jpg|Plarail Henry File:TOMYGordon.jpg|Gordon File:PlarailGordon.jpg|Plarail Gordon File:TOMYJames.jpg|James File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|James in Busy Bee livery File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Percy File:TomyToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta File:TomyDuck.jpg|Duck with S.C. Ruffey and Toad File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TOMYOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches File:TOMYBill.jpg|Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|Ben File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Stepney File:LadyTomy.jpg|Lady File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Emily File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:TOMYMolly.jpg|Molly File:TOMYNeville.jpg|Neville File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Hiro File:PlarailPatchworkHiro.JPG|Patchwork Hiro File:PlarailVictor.jpg|Victor File:TOMYDash.jpg|Dash File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Belle File:TOMYFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:TOMYStephen.jpg|Stephen File:TOMYConnor.jpg|Connor File:PlarailCaitlinwithemblem.jpg|Caitlin File:TomyThomastheTankEngineClimbingSet.JPG|Thomas climbing set File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|BoCo File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Salty File:TOMYDennis.jpg|Dennis File:TOMYWaterTowerandCoalLoader.jpg|Water Tower and Coal Loader set File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Thomas On Parade set File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Troublesome Truck File:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:TOMYMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:TOMYLuke.jpg|Luke File:MotorRoadandRailWinston.jpg|Winston File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TOMYLorry1.jpg|Lorry 1 File:TomyJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TOMYSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Steam Along Thomas File:ThomasChineseDragonTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Busy Bee James TOMYPercyandFreightCars.png|Percy and Freight Cars TOMYPercyandHappyActionWagons.jpg|Percy and Happy Action Wagons File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Victor and Kevin to the Rescue File:TOMYOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Oigawa Railway's Thomas File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg File:MotorRoadandRailDryaw.JPG|Dryaw Station with Harold File:TOMYLongRailTunnel.jpg|Long Rail Tunnel File:TOMYRoadandRailTunnel.png|Road and Rail Tunnel File:TOMYCountryStation.JPG|Country Station File:TOMYTurntable.jpg|Turntable with engines File:TOMYTollBooth.jpg|Toll Booth File:TOMYKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:TOMYSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:TOMYSodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:TOMYQuarryLoader.jpg|Quarry Loader File:TOMYWaterTowerandCoalLoader.JPG|Water Tower and Coal Loader File:TOMYHaroldandCargoDelivery.jpg|Harold and cargo delivery PlarailLoadandUnloadCrankyattheBigHarbour.jpg|Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour External links * Plarail website Category:Merchandise